Elicit Intentions
by usagiii
Summary: Merry secretly plans a trip to his Cousin Nelly's house with Pippin, but little does Pippin know that Merry's intentions are far from pure, and little does Merry know, that Pippin's intentions are far from innocent.A M X P Pairing of the Mature-Yaoi Kind
1. Let's deceive our parents and run away!

WAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My first LOTR FANFIC!

*gasp*

I'm so delighted, I hope you all like it! :333333

* * *

**REason for Writing this Story(because we all have onee XD):** This was written because I am _**soooo procrastnating **_with my work **8DDDDDD *gets shot***

_**AND**_ I just really really wanted to write a **Pippin X Merry Slash**! *gasp*

**Disclaimer:** I burn incense at the great alter of J.R.. I am only a humble ametur who is borrowing - more like abducting XD - his characters for my mini-play, and I will clean them up and send them back on their way when I'm done with them XD

* * *

**Part I (Let's deceive our parents and run away together 8DDDDD a.k.a The Escape Plan)**

Pippin stared out at the rolling hills and picturesque countryside outside his window. It was a beautiful summer's day, but Pippin wasn't allowed to enjoy any of it as he was banned from stepping out of the house for the whole afternoon.

"It's your dear Cousin Petunia's birthday, and I'll not have you running a mock and ruining it as you did last time for poor Sherry's! Why the poor dear had been in tears after seeing the mess you have made by the time we opened doors for the guest to arrive!" Pippin's Ma had complained and grounded Pippin to his room for the rest of the week that it took to prepare and set up a Hobbit Girl's 21st birthday party.

Pippin groaned and rolled over on his bed. If only his cousin Merry was there, then his mother would have at least packed him off to Merry's family. However, Merry was at the moment, visiting his more elderly folks with his parents for that same week.

For a moment Pippin spread out on his bed, his hands creeping down his chest towards his crotch. The thought of his cousin Merry always made him hot, and on a hot day like this….

A knock on Pippin's door broke through the young hobbit's thoughts. Pipping scrambled up into an upright position to quell the growing arousal and said "Come in! I'm only rolling around and being bored out of my wits!" Pippin exclaimed.

A familiar and very welcome face popped around the door.

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed and jumped off his bed, practically racing over to the elder cousin.

Merry closed the door and grinned at Pippin mischievously " You know I'm supposed to be with my folks on a boat to the other side of the world called boredom right?"

Pippin nodded eagerly.

"Well I told my parents that your parents wanted me over to look after you, and they sent me along with my stuff! Now if you tell your parents that my parents want you along with us, your parents will send you along with your stuff as well!" Merry grinned.

Pippin just looked at him confused " Why would I do that? Of course I'm glad you're here, but if we deceive both our parents, then where would we go?"

Merry took both of Pippin's hands in his " We'd go, on an adventure!" He laughed merrily and released Pippin, "_Come on_ Pip, don't you _want_ to go on a bit of an exploration? What better way then right now, when both our parents are too busy to _notice?_" Merry asked.

Pippin grinned as the prospects dawned on him " Help me pack Meriadoc, I see you're on to something here!" Pippin laughed and ran over to the cupboard to drag out a suitable haversack.

It didn't take very long to convince Pippin's Mother that the Brandybucks were welcoming to take young Pip with them on their visit to see the Elders, which left Merry and Pippin on the road just before twilight, and a merry sight they were!

"Oh what shall we do now, now that we have our freedom?" Pippin grinned.

Merry looked at Pippin, then thought for a moment " Lets go over to my cousin Nelly's place. She lives on the outskirts of the shire. I'm sure there are a lot of things to investigate and have fun with there. Plus, she's far enough out of earshot from either of our families" Merry reasoned, and the pair of them set out for Nelly's place.

They arrived at Nelly's little cottage late at night, and rang her bell several times before she responded.

"Hello Meriadoc, what a fine time to arrive at my doorstep. Are you eloping?" Nelly asked sleepily.

"Yes, with my dear cousin Pippin" Merry grinned, which made Nelly start and blink more firmly to take in the young eager-looking face of young Pippin.

"I think not! But I'm sure the both of you would like to set your packs down, and have a bit of refreshment and rest" Nelly grinned and beckoned for the pair to come in and join her.

Two beds were prepared in separate guestrooms, and after a hearty late night snack, all three hobbits went to sleep in their respective rooms.

**End of Part i**

* * *

P.S. Thank you for enjoying this piece, and **Please review**! Comments speek a thousand ego boosts! 8DDDDD

Ego-boosts mean I writer _faster and harder and moremore**more!**!_~ hee heee 8888DDDDDDDDD (And of course, more reason for me to procrastinate! :33333)


	2. Strange Dreams

**8DDDDDDDDD **And things get a bit steamy here~

**reviews **are very very appreciated **83333**

**enjoy! 3333**

* * *

**Part ii (Strange dreams)**

* * *

When Merry woke the next day, he bathed and changed, and after entering the kitchen and deciding that the house really was too quiet for three occupants at 12 pm in the afternoon, entered Nelly's room. There was no sight of Nelly anywhere.

He then wandered into the living room, where he found a note pasted on the low coffee table, written in bold letters, addressed to Merry, from Nelly.

"Dear Mer," the letter began " I was actually planning to go up North for a few days to visit my Grandma. Since I suspect that you guys intend to stay here for a while, I hope you and dear Pip can do a bit of house sitting for me until I return. Love, Nelly" Merry read out load.

"So we have the place to ourselves?" Pippin said from behind Merry. Merry turned with a start, then smiled.

"I suppose so, for a few days at least! This is quite marvelous really. We can eat all sorts of junk and sleep terribly late and run around, and no one's going to scold us for it!" Merry grinned.

Pippin grinned right back " This is definitely a lot better than being locked up in my room" he laughed and went off for a bath.

Merry was frying a large dish of sausages and eggs when Pippin emerged. Bacon strips and toasted bread were already served in two plates, and on top of these came the sausages and eggs, and slices of tomato, which Merry had thought at the last minute was also necessary.

"Let's go mountain climbing after we've rested a bit after breakfast" Merry said as Pippin dived into his food.

Pippin nodded but was so engrossed with stuffing his face, it was only after his plate was licked clean did he offer any further opinions.

"Let's take an extra pair of pants – I hear there are very warm springs up in these mountains" Pippin said as he sat back, enjoying his comfortable full tummy.

"Since when did Pip know anything about what was in and out of a mountain?" Merry teased.

"Since Pip started listening during class. Geography can be quite a tedious, but interesting class" Pippin grinned " One which you should take some day".

"Hey, I had my share of Geography. Just because I don't remember a thing, doesn't mean I never took the class" Merry grinned and finished the last bit of his egg, and also licked his plate clean.

The pair had a slouch-around-in-the-sun policy after every meal and before they did anything strenuous, so the two of them went out onto the lawn and lay there, stretching and sighing in enjoyment.

"Merry?"

"Yes Pip"

"I've been thinking lately"

"Of course you have. It would be strange if you hadn't"

"No silly, let me finish. I've been thinking lately about girls. About boobs and sex ad stuff. And I've been wondering, since you're older, have you been secretly doing all those things when I'm not looking?" Pippin asked, turning to rest on his side so that he could face Merry, one hand propping up his head. From this angle, Pippin could see Merry blushing deep red and trying to hide his face in his shirt sleeve. What sort of question is that? Can you get any more embarrassing?" Merry groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh you don't, remember our rest-after-meal policy! Tell me since we have time, I ought to know when I shouldn't come a-calling if you're doing some girl in the cloak closet"

Merry stared at Pippin for a few minutes, then laughed " What a thing to worry about! Oh alright, what do you want to know? And why did you suspect this in the first place? Merry asked.

Pippin lay back down, resting his hands on his folded arms.

"Well remember Sherry's party a few months ago? When they were hanging up the lights before the party started? I saw you shagging Beth in the storeroom. Then later during the party, Ally went "home with you", but apparently the next day you only arrived home at 10 am in the morning despite the fact that your house is just 'round the bend. Such suspicious behavior, it could only mean one thing" Pippin grinned and turned to look at Merry "The S-activity, isn't it now?"

Merry sighed and pushed himself off the ground "If you must know, I've never done it with anyone, so rest assured, you'll never come across such a scene. Now, with your appetite, I better start packing the picnic basket right now"

"Hey don't change the subject!" Pippin exclaimed.

Merry completely ignored him and began to count off all the things they'd need to pack as he walked back into the cottage

Pippin jumped up and ran after Merry as he retreated into the comfort of the cottage.

"Oh really, that's not fair, I told you what you wanted to know, and I haven't even asked you what I want to know next" Pippin pouted.

Merry rolled his eyes and grabbed what he had been aiming for to use to distract Pippin.

"Shall we have this during lunch?" Merry grinned as he brandished a delicious-looking strawberry and peach pie.

"Oh yes, yes please!" Pippin exclaimed happily.

"Then you better stop your yapping and help me pack!" Merry grinned and within a few moments, Pippin had long since forgotten his little interrogation of Merry's Sex-life.

The pair of them set out on a long hike up hill with a rest stop at the first sighting of a spring, which Pippin claimed wouldn't be too hard to find. Merry had put in a purse of coin just in case Pippin was wrong, and they had to stay the night at the inn which was further up in the mountains. In fact he sort of hoped that they had the change to stay at the inn. It was rumored to have a kind of magic to it, one which inspired love, in the most unlikely of places – or at least that's what Beth had recommended to him a while ago.

Indeed Merry remember that conversation with Beth. Beth had found Merry sulking in a corner. It had been a long day at the Took Family House in preparation for Sherry's birthday and Merry was tired of watching his adorable cousin Peregrin Took flounce around and enjoy the company of half the shire, just because they had all come to help out prepare for Sherry's birthday. Merry knew he was being immature, but he refused to stand out there and watch Pippin get touched, patted and kissed by every lass who go her hands on his pretty little head.

"_What's up with you Brandybuck? It's not like you to sulk about in staircases" Beth has said, coming down from one of the upper floors and seeing Merry sulking on the bottom step._

_Beth had known for years about Merry's secret crush on Pippin, and when Merry nodded towards the said cousin, who was at that moment, being petted by yet another buxom lass. Merry could see the pair through a nearby window, and was growing more and more agitated by the minute._

_Beth grabbed Merry's hand and dragged him to a nearby storeroom and shut the door, to secure privacy. Little did they know, Pippin had seen the action in a chance turn away from the lass who was talking to him. His mood plunged immediately and although he did want to hear what his sweet older cousin was saying, his eyes kept flickering back to the place where Merry had been but a moment ago._

"_Why not take Pippin away for a bit? Somewhere private, and see whether you two can start something? Look, Uncle Mavis and Uncle Huckletun have been together for years and you don't see the Elders separating them. Perhaps if you make your feelings known, maybe things might turn out for the best" Beth grinned._

"_But where? Where can I go to do that?" Merry sighed, scratching his head._

"_Oh Cousin Nelly's place of course! Nelly is absolutely understanding. I can even write to her the day after tomorrow to let her know you'll drop by with Pip in a few months, after you've saved up enough money of course to finance the trip that is, and ask if she could possible vacate the place so that Merry and Pippin can sort out their feelings for each other?" Beth grinned._

"_Beth, you're a genius! Oh if it works…" Merry smiled like he'd been given the answer to all his prayers._

"_Well then I want something in return" Beth pouted._

"_What, anything!" Merry said, eyes sparkling._

"_Kiss me. Just once. I've always fancied you, but now that you're off gallivanting after some love-of-your-life, at least satisfy my fantasy of kissing you before I let you go to seduce Peregrin Took" Beth stated._

"_What? Seriously? But you might not like it. I've never kissed anyone before" Merry groaned._

_Beth's hands reached out and cupped Merry's face gently " Then more so, you'll need the practice. How else do you expect to sweep Pippin off his feet?" Beth said and kissed Merry gently, but thoroughly. _

"That must have been when Pippin came across Beth and I kissing. No wonder he completely misunderstood the situation" Merry sighed as he trudged up the dirty path behind Pippin, who was _ooing_ and _ahhing_ at all the flora and fauna he saw.

Ally had been even more uneventful, as Beth had recommend Ally to Merry as the perfect "romance-maker". For starters, she showed him the low-down on what made seduction enjoyable and yet entertaining enough for the both of them; hikes on a clear day which ended at a cozy inn on a star-lit night. The right mood, meant moving to second base and then third base possible. A day spent pony riding and a good evening meal at a prestigious eating hobbit place, and many other such pleasant for-two little trips and activities which Ally drew up for him. She also drew up the necessary budget, and pinpointed Petunia's birthday as being the perfect time to plot a gate-away trip.

The two of them had gotten so lost in the process of planning, that they had completely lose track of time, and it was well into the wee hours of the morning when Merry left Ally's house to get a good morning's sleep in his own bed.

"Merry? MERRRRYYY? _MERRY!"_

"Huh? What oh, yes?" Merry smiled.

Pippins eyes were a pair of suspicious slits " And I suppose Ally's buxom chest was your last lingering thought" he spat out, in something close to the worst mood Merry had ever seen him in.

"W-What?" Merry asked as Pippin turned tail and marched on without another word.

"The springs! I found them. I had been telling you all about how to track one and what to look for, the signs you know? And there you are dreaming of laying your head on Ally's bosoms I'm sure" Pippin snapped.

Sure enough, around the next cure was a beautiful sight to behold. Several springs of clear water lapped and sloshed about the place, pooling into shallow but wide pools which were very good for sitting in and enjoying the rush of the water.

"Oh boy, this looks awesome" Merry grinned and dropped his pack, peeling off his shirt and throwing it down as well.

Pippin put down his pack to, but seemed to take his time taking off his own clothes – his eyes were too busy looking at all that taunt smooth tanned muscle that rippled up Merry's stomach and chest. A light layer of hair covered Merry's front and back, which gave Pippin a distinct impression of a large cat. He decided that he liked cats.

"Pip, aren't go gonna join me?" Merry asked as he wretched off his boot and pulled off the sock next.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Pippin replied and by the time he had stripped down to his pants, Merry was already wadding about in the water.

"Oh this is awesome!" Merry exclaimed and fell back into the water, spraying water everywhere.

"Hey don't do that! You big oaf! "Pippin exclaimed, but burst out laughing when Merry resurfaced with a small crab on his head. He shook it off and grinned.

"Oh come in already" He said and grabbed Pippin by the arm and yanked him into the pool. Pippin crashed into him and they both landed on the shallow bank part of the spring, laughing their heads off.

"Ah, that's more like it; it's a wonder how you can keep being so mad at me so often these days, when I'm such an awesome person!" Merry grinned as he tipped Pippin off of him and into the water.

Pippin splashed water at Merry, who proceeded to return the favor.

The two of them splashed and played and laughed themselves silly until their stomachs growled and they crawled out to feed themselves. Never having had a rule for eating food, the strawberry and peach pie disappeared first, along with several sandwiches and a bottle of grape juice, and it was all topped off with adorable little custard tarts Merry had packed in as well last minute.

"Wah! I'm so tried!" Pippin groaned and before Merry could protest, Pippin pushed him down and used his chest as a pillow.

"Woah, not on my tummy" Merry sighed and shifted Pippin further up.

Merry tucked his shirt under his own head as a pillow and sighed, folding his hand behind his head and closing his eyes, deciding to sleep off lunch.

Merry was in the midst of a very good dream about Pippin shyly, but firmly, confessing his love to him, when something warm and soft pressed itself against Merry's lips. The something slid in between his lips, and Merry was now sure there was something strange about this dream he was having. Legs straddled his waist and he felt a very hard and erect cock press against himself in a most alluring way.

Merry gasped and groaned. He was having one of _those_ dreams again. The picture of Pippin in his head changed and morphed from an innocent Pippin into a seductive person; what was happening to him, could Merry get any more perverted?

His dream-Pippin took advantage of Merry's intake of breath and practically devoured Merry's lips, probing and exploring and dominating Merry, causing Merry to shudder as thrills of excitement and pleasure coursed through his body.

His dream-Pippin ground his hips against Merry's and Merry found himself moaning. He could feel himself getting turned on, and respond to his aggressor's hip thrusts.

"Oh please, stop" Merry moaned "I can't do this in public" Hazily remembering the real Pippin who was lying on Merry's chest "What is Pippin sees…" Merry groaned and took his hands from behind his head to rub his eyes and try to wake himself up. He felt like he was betraying Pippin's innocence by having such a racy dream about him while Pippin's head lay on his chest.

Pippin growled in irritation as he found himself with his head on the ground when Merry rolled to one side and sat up, trying to rub the sand from his eyes.

"What is it?" Pippin asked grumpily and looked up at a rather bedraggle Merry.

Merry shook his head. This sort of dream, however, wasn't new to Merry. He had dreamt of actually coming in Pippin's hand, and Pippin lapping it up like cream. For some reason, when his dreams took on an almost realistic edge, his dream-Pippin was always intense and possessive. But that was when he was safe in the confines of his bedroom. It made Merry blush like crazy to imagine he was having such dreams right here in the open, with the subject of his lust so nearby to boot!

Merry shook his head, trying to clear out the residue desire and lust that still lingered. But then Merry glanced at his pants and his eyes grew wide in shock and embarrassment. He jumped up and immediately jumped in the water too cool himself down.

When he resurfaced, Pippin was laughing like crazy on the shore.

"What was that? Something bit you? You flew like a crazy person into the water just now! Oh gosh, Merry , you are so funny~!" Pippin grinned and wiped a tear from his eye.

Merry grinned and got out of the water "Well at least now I'm wide awake. Let's continue up the trail. I'm sure there are more beautiful things to see along the way.

Though as Pippin and Merry donned on their dry clothes and picked up their haversacks, the only beautiful thing Merry wanted to see was already right in front of him, all just for his eyes, and he was selfishly gobbling up the sight of Pippin as he trudged on before him.

**End of Part ii**

* * *

Thank you for reading this story~ :3

holler if you want _moremore**more**!~ _XD


	3. Harpies

Oh dear...If you think **chapter 2 **is ranchy,** chapter 3 is kinky~ XD**

This story is my secret pleasure at the moment~

and my secret pleasures tend to get very very **naughty** as time goes by~ XD

just a warning _hee hee... 3_

P.S. Special thanks to my **very** _FIRST_ **Reviewer!~** _much appreciated!_ 3333

* * *

**Part iii (Harpies)**

* * *

Merry was listening this time as Pippin explained many interesting facts about the wildlife. He never realised just how much Pippin loved the forest and the forest animals until this trip, and it made him laugh out right when Pippin would dash off somewhere, and return with an arm load of edible mushrooms, and delicious-tasting shoots. It was a good thing the bags were empty of food, because soon they were full of the most delicious smelling freshly picked fruits, vegetables, roots, fungi and flora in the forest.

When the night drew near, Merry consulted his map and confirmed that the Inn was close by, probably only a mile or so further up hill.

"We could just camp out under the stars as well you know" Pippin grinned as he circled Merry while he consulted his map.

"I'm not so sure about that" Merry replied nervously, glancing around at the darkening forest " We don't even have a torch for light or flint!" Merry sighed.

Pippin was about to say something, when all of a sudden, Pippin froze in his tracks. He slowly turned from left, then right, and then grabbed Merry's hand and towed him off the path and into the woods, ducking down inside the hollow of a huge tree root.

"Quick, take off your pack" Pippin said sternly as he took off his own.

Merry, fear coursing through his veins, took it off as quietly as possible, and pushed it out of harms way, further into the hollow.

"Now come here" Pippin said and cupped the back of Merry's head with his hand.

"What? What are you-"

"SSSHhhhhhhhh! Just trust me and follow my lead, I'll explain later" Pippin cut Merry off and kissed him.

Merry's eyes grew wide for a moment, then eased down to a close. A moan rumbled in Merry's throat as Pippin's hands ran down Merry's chest.

"Pippin what are you doing to me?"Merry whispered when Pippin drew back to catch his breath. For a moment Merry thought he saw anger flare up in Pippin's eyes, but then Pippin's lips came at him harder and faster this time, and he was forced down into the grassy floor of the hollow, Pippin pinning his arms down to the floor as he did so.

For a moment, Merry found it was amazing; he never realized just how strong his young cousin was. When Merry tried to wrestle out of this compromising, vulnerable position, Pippin growled but didn't even increase his grip on Merry as no matter what Merry did, he couldn't get free.

"Come on, respond to me" Pippin purred into Merry's ear and if Merry wasn't aroused before, he was now.

Pippin captured both Merry's wrists in one hand and used his free hand to touch Merry's arousal. Merry arched up into Pippin's hand, moaning at the friction, but hitching his breath and tried to suck in the noise, fear still hovering over his sweating, panting, pulsating body. Pippin bit at Merry's lips, and then took possession of them again as his fingers did wicked things to Merry.

"Please Pippin, what are you doing, why are you doing this?" Merry practically sobbed. This was too confusing. This couldn't be real. One moment, Pippin was Merry's innocent chaste cousin, and the next moment he was pinning Merry down to grass earthy floor and having his wicked way with him? Surely this was not the Peregrin Took he grew up with and fantasized about? What had gotten into the boy?

Merry looked up, and through hazy ecstasy-laced vision, he saw Pippin eyes were heady slits of desire, gazing down at him, as though he was getting ready to eat Merry alive. Merry's eyes opened wide, and he really started to get afraid for his life. What was going on? Seriously?

Suddenly Pippin looked up and around, alert and tense. A moment later he released Merry and dragged him to his feet and grabbed the packs and pulled Merry back onto the path.

"W-" The his voice was trapped in his throat. The sight scared him, but it still didn't explain what Pippin had just done to him.

Just on the other side of the path, a line of fast dark moving figures cut through the forest. They were tall and lumpy-looking things, with humped backs and wicked gnarled-looking faces. These were creates you truly did not want to reckon with – the Harpies of Ester Valley.

"They are not only vicious and ugly, but are rumored to snatch virgins away as virgin blood is their favorite meal" Pippin whispered as he gave Merry's hand a tight squeeze.

Merry shuddered as the last of the Harpies rushed passed.

"What are the odds that a whole flock f Harpies were to come so close to these parts" Merry shivered.

"And imagine what they would have done to you if we hadn't… At least with the scent of your arousal, they won't sniff out your virginity" Pippin began, then grinned "Come on, let's hurry off to the Inn before it wears off and they come back"

"Come back?" Merry exclaimed and was practically dragging Pippin uphill to the safety of the Inn.

**End of Part iii**

* * *

Oh dear, and if this is what happens OUTSIDE the Inn,

I wonder what's gonna happen **inside** the Inn...hee hee hee **8DDDDD**

Holler if you want _moremoremore! _I wanna hear from you! :3333


	4. Pippin's Confession

**Ooooooooooo**

what have I done with this pair _now? _XD

If you like it, _tell me_. If you love it, _tell me_. And if you want more**more_more, TELL ME~! _**XD

you'll be amazed at what an ego-boost can do o.O **XDDDD **

* * *

**Part iV (Pippin's Confession)**

* * *

Pippin had to arrange for a room for the two of them as Merry was too agitated to do it, as he was constantly glancing outside at the woods.

When they reached their rooms, Merry raced straight to the window and closed it, trembling as he did so. The window was a wide arched one, with a ledge at around thigh-level. As the moonlight shone in to the room, Merry was silhouetted against the window pane, a lonely, beautiful figure, which stopped Pippin in his tracks.

"Oh gosh what should I do? I had no **_idea_**. I don't want to _die_" Merry mumbled and trembled, his forehead pressed against the glass of the window.

Pippin gazed at Merry's bowed figure for a moment. Guilt began to course through his veins as he set down the bags. He knew he should go "_Just joking_" and admit to Merry that the Harpies in Ester Valley were vegetarian, but he found himself taking off his boots and socks, and pulling his shirt over and off his body as he approached Merry from behind.

He knew that if he touched Merry now, he'd be messing with him and his head. He'd be deceiving him. But as his fingers touched Merry's shoulders, and then his arms encircled Merry's chest and he pressed his body against Merry's back, Pippin's jealously flared up and he didn't care. Knowing that he had the power to make Merry give up his virginity to him, and only him, was like a heady drug, and Pippin wasn't about to let it escape just yet. Later, Merry could call him a sleaze bag and a slut, but for tonight, Merry would moan and cry out beneath him, just as he had done before in the forest. Tonight, Pippin was going to mess with Merry, and Merry was going to forget all about those girls he had kissed, and see only Peregrin Took.

Pippin squished out all the guilt and despair and a heady carnal desire coursed though his veins, and flowed as Pippin's right hand trailed down Merry's chest. Down to touch Merry's crotch.

"You don't have to be afraid if you don't want to" Pippin purred into Merry's ear.

Merry gasped as Pippin's warm fingers caressed his private region. Merry turned around in Pippin's embrace, his back now to the window.

"Look, I'm grateful for what you did for me. It was strange, but errr...necessary. But seriously Pippin, you don't have to _force_ yourself to touch me for my sake" Merry said and pushed against Pippin's smooth warm chest, trying to push Pippin away, but with no avail " As long as we leave early in the morning, we should be fine, right?" Merry asked hopefully, looking up at Pippin. This close, Pippin had a distinct advantage as he was slightly taller than Merry.

Pippin carefully and deliberately, almost as if he was making a show of it, placed both arms against the window on either side of Merry and leaned in so that Merry's hands were trapped between their bodies.

"I'm not forcing myself to touch you, I'm forcing myself _on_ you" Pippin said and leaned in so close that there was only a hair's breath between their lips " so I can snatch you away before the harpies get to you" he purred and then bridged the gap, sealing Merry's fate.

Merry shivered and sighed, sagging against the window in complete submission, his hands tentatively moving away to brace the window ledge.

Pippin drew back after the long delicious kiss to catch his breath, and gazed down at Merry with a serious, contemplative expression.

Merry smiled up at him, interpreting Pippin's seriousness for nervousness and apprehension "Seriously, it's okay. I trust you. If you'll help me with this, I'll be most grateful. If you don't, I absolutely understand" he said, trying to reassure the younger lad, and himself at the same time.

For some reason, Pippin growled in agitation and his hands curled into fists. He bit his lower lip as though he was struggling with a really big decision. Then suddenly, he released the window and buried his hands into Merry's hair and kissed Merry viciously. The kiss took Merry's breath away, and as Merry released the window ledge to hold onto Pippins shoulder for a better grip, Pippin's leg went between Merry legs, pressing against Merry's arousal, and bringing their bodies closer together.

Pippin then suddenly stepped back and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I lied" Pippin said curtly.

"Huh?" Merry said blurrily, feeling strangly lost without Pippin's warm embrace.

"I lied to you damn it! The Harpies are fucking vegetarians. They won't take you whether you're virgin or not. I..I…" Pippin growled and grabbed his hair as though he wanted to pull it out, then released it and looked straight at Merry.

"I want you. I would do anything to have you. After seeing you with Beth, and then with Ally, I haven't been myself. I keep seeing you, under them, stripped bare. You have no idea what that _does_ to me. I've been lying to you, Merry. This is gonna sounds sick and perverted, I know, but I've been creeping into your room late at night. I watch you sleep, and touch you, and eat your moans with my lips, and touch you, and make you come and come until you're spent. You in your dreamy sleepy stupor is so erotic. You under me, you have no idea what that _does_ to me. And I've been doing this for _weeks_, since Sherry's birthday party, and you never knew.

And then this morning, when you told me that you hadn't given yourself up yet" Pippin growled and then walked forward, making Merry back right up against the glass, his eyes wide in alarm, not sure what to do, or what to think " This morning I wanted to tip you onto that kitchen table and ensure my claim. I've been thinking of going slow" Pippin admited, his breath coming out heavy and tense as he brace the window frame with Merry trapped between glass and Pippin's body " But then down at the spring, you looked so good, lying out there, I just had to, have a _taste_. And then in the forest, when I spied the Harpies coming up in the distance, all I could think of was how kinky it was, if I could trick you into doing something kinky, right there in public"

"N-No, you can't be s-serious" Merry gasped " Go away" Merry said, trembling. This time when he pushed really hard against Pippin, as he really wanted to Pippin to move. However Pippin was stronger than Merry had every given him credit for, and Pippin wasn't even slightly fazed, still keeping Merry trapped where he stood.

"No, listen. Listen to everything. Then we came in here, and I was going to tell you. I was going to tell you it was all a trick, but I think I fell in love with you, while you were standing in the moonlight, and I decided that, if I had to, I'd take you by force, whether I deceived you or not" Pippin said soothingly, a complete contradiction to his motives, and immediately embraced Merry, burying his face in the crook of Merry's neck.

Merry gazed straight ahead, his eyes wide in confusion."We were supposed to go out and enjoy ourselves, and here I was thinking that I was in control of everything. Here I thought I was the one planning things to go my way. And here you are, you've been, playing with me?" Merry gasped.

Pippin pulled back and gazed at Merry's face sorrowfully " Playing with you? You've got it all wrong. Is this playing with you?" Pippin asked as he dipped his head and kissed Merry's neck, and then went lower, nipping Merry on the collar bone and the skin at the base of Merry's neck, eliciting tiny gasps and sighed from Merry.

"And is this playing with you?" Pippin asked as his hands traveled down Merry's body to come around to hold Merry's hips gently. Pippin looked down admiring how right his hands looked on Merry's hips.

Merry looked down as well, taking in his own hands bracing Pippin's chest, and Pippin holding onto his hips. It was exactly the dream Merry had been dreaming about. And in a way, hadn't he too been deceiving Pippin to come out to an isolated cottage with him, to woo and seduce him? In a way, the fact that Pippin had jumped the gun, didn't it mean that Merry could therefore, without a guilty conscious, confess his own love, for the beautiful boy standing before him?

Merry sighed and leaned against the window, gazing up at Pippin with slightly hooded eyes " Yes Pippin, all that you do is playing with me, but I haven't be completely honest with you either" he smiled and stretched. Pippin released Merry and crossed his arms. He could feel the pitch black jealousy that constantly threatened to overtake him and swallow Merry whole blossom up again, so Pippin backed off a bit to keep it in check.

"You see…" Merry said as he braced the window ledge again and began to explain everything that had gone between himself and the two girls in question.

"So you see, I secretly did all this, to see if I had a chance with you. But I guess you already had an answer in mind all this time" Merry replied, smiling up at Pippin.

Pippin aighed, and then grinned. His cloud of black jealousy had disappeared and he was standing in a buzz of pure joy and elation. All this time, he was thinking he was having to break his straight boy-cousin and use gentle but firm force to turn him over to his side permanently, and yet here Merry had been planning out how to snare him right back.

Pippin reached out and grabbed Merry by the hair and bent done, kissing Merry firmly as though he wanted to claim his territory once more. Then with his other hand, he drew Merry to his body and embraced him, stroking Merry's hair as Merry for the first time, returned the embrace, and sighed as he rested his head on Pippin's shoulder.

"So what do we do now? Now that Mister Peregrin Took took away Meriadoc BrandyBuck's heart?" Merry grinned.

A knocking on the door interrupted what Pippin was going to say next.

Merry released Pippin while he went to see what was up, as he still had most of his clothes on.

"Yes yes, ok, thanks" Merry said and closed the door when he was finished talking to the person outside.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked, arms crossed.

Merry smiled " Nah, nothing to worry about. It's just that we're their only guest, and apparently tomorrow is their cleaning day, so they were wondering whether we'll be leaving early so that they can start cleaning up the Inn early" Merry replied.

"Ah, is that so?" Pippin smiled and stretched, enjoying the feeling of his tense muscles relaxing.

"Well, I think we should go to bed" Merry said and dropped down onto one of the twin beds in their room and rubbed his eyes " Especially if we're going to get an early start to tomorrow" he added and smiled up at Pippin.

Pippin shrugged " Alright. G'night then?" he said and sat down on his bed on the other side of the room.

Merry nodded as he began to take off his boots and socks.

Pippin leaned back on his arms and watched as Merry discarded his clothes until he was down to his pants, and then, with a shy " err…so, goodnight" in Pippin's direction, snuggled underneath the sheets.

When Pippin was quite certain Merry was tense enough, for who could really avoid Peregrin Took's _**intense stare**_, even if you were ignoring it, Pippin got up and sauntered over to Merry's bed, slipped underneath the bed sheet, sidled up next to Merry and possessively dragged Merry's body against his own. He murmured a goodnight into Merry's hair and promptly, fell asleep.

It was a good thirty minutes before Merry too, after calming his heart down, also, fell asleep.

**The End of Part iV**

* * *

XD hope you liked it! There is more to come~ :4


End file.
